User talk:151.198.251.170
Inappropriate edit You were quiet for a while and had a few good edits, but what you added today to "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" was inappropriate. Linda was not physically assaulted by Phineas. Do not put anything like that into the pages ever again. If you do so, you will be blocked from this wiki. — RRabbit42 00:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) "I want" edits During the last 3 months, you have made 16 edits on this wiki. 11 of them (68%) had to be removed. You changed where Heinz Doofenshmirtz was born, changed Ferb's name several times to Ferbert, gave middle names to Heinz, Ferb, Phineas and Candace, and today, you changed Phineas and Ferb's ages to 10. None of these edits can be proven by what is seen in an episode. They are your opinion of what should be, rather than what actually is. I call these "I want" edits. Examples: * Phineas looks like he's ten, so I want him to be 10. * Despite the comment right next to Phineas' age of "less than 15" that says Dan Povenmire stated Phineas' age will not be specified, I think he should be 9 years old, so I'm going to delete that entire comment and put in that he's 9. * Most people have middle names, so I'll give Candace a middle name of Alison. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz grew up in an area that speaks a language that sounds like German, so he must have grown up in Germany, so I'll change what country he was born in. As I said 6 days ago (see below), you might have good intentions for doing this, but you are actually harming this wiki. At a minimum, you are taking time away from people who might add good articles and edits because they are having to undo your changes. Unless you can specify exactly which episode you saw the information you're going to be changing, you need to stop putting in "I want" edits. If you continue to make edits like this, I will place this IP address on the block list. — RRabbit42 01:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Middle names The middle names you added to the characters have been removed since you did not provide an episode reference as proof of where this came from. This might be well-intentioned, but until it can be verified in an episode, it's speculation. — RRabbit42 02:17, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Thanks for your edit to Candace Flynn. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (talk) 14:24, 19 March 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''